Un Pensamiento, Un Sueño Y Un Deseo
by LUNA-NIS
Summary: Una risa llena de sed de venganza de una persona que no tiene sentimientos de alguien a quien se podría decir no tiene corazón, por que es una risa fría pero con odio, mucho odio


_Las guerreras mágicas _

**Un Pensamiento, Un Sueño Y ... Un Deseo**

_Capitulo I Una Pesadilla, Una Preocupación _

Que sucede? Donde estoy, no puedo ver nada. ...

Ella se encuentra en un lugar totalmente oscuro, ni siquiera logra ver sus pies o sus propias manos, sin embargo esta allí, lo sabe por que su respiración se lo indica, unos pasos se escuchan, ... alguien se acerca, ella voltea, no logra ver nada, sin embargo siente su presencia, ... una presencia que no le gusta, nada

Quien es? Quien esta allí? ... (solo silencio) ... contesta quien eres? Que quieres

Y por respuesta.

A ti y a Céfiro ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

Una risa llena de sed de venganza de una persona que no tiene sentimientos de alguien a quien se podría decir no tiene corazón, por que es una risa fría pero con odio, mucho odio

Quien eres?

Quien eres ...

Ella despierta, agitada, y se da cuenta, que ha sido solo una pesadilla, voltea, tratando de asegurarse que se encuentra en su habitación, que esta al lado del doyo (gomen ne no se si así se escribe) de la familia, ella sabe que no podrá volver a dormir, así que prefiere alistarse para entrenar ... entrenar, es lo único que la ayuda cuando tiene una preocupación, y así lo hace, mientras toma el bastón con el que regularmente entrena deja que sus pensamientos tomen forma para meditar sobre lo que le ha estado sucediendo

Ese sueño, ya no es normal ahora lo tengo tan seguido, pero por que dice que quiere a Céfiro, ... Céfiro

Sus pensamientos se alejan a un planeta mágico donde dejo su corazón, hace ya un año, a donde ha deseado tantas veces volver, pero al mismo tiempo no quisiera regresar, ella disolvió el sistema del pilar, ahora céfiro, esta bien, y esta regido por sus habitantes, sin embargo su corazón reclama por ella, quisiera verlo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse, pero algo atormenta sus pensamientos

A ti y a Céfiro ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

No! Sal de mi cabeza ...

En ese momento se da cuenta de que no tardara en amanecer , y decide alistarse para ir a la escuela, aunque es muy temprano, para ella esta bien por que tiene que hacer una parada antes de irse a clases, y sin darse cuenta ya se había terminado de bañar y se estaba poniendo el uniforme, sus tres hermanos aun están dormidos, así que decide preparar el desayuno, lo deja listo y se prepara un sencillo lonche, no va a desayunar, pues así como esta no tiene nada de apetito y sale de su casa, aun con la cabeza hecha un remolino de tanto que tenia en la mente. Cuando llego a la parada que tenia que hacer antes de la escuela se dio cuenta que todavía estaba cerrada, por lo que decide esperar y recargarse en un árbol solitario, es donde se percata del precioso amanecer que estaba por terminar. Pero una voz la saca de sus pensamientos.

Buenos días señorita Lucy, otra vez aquí tan temprano?

Buenos días don Fernando,

Pero pasa, niña, pasa, dime que es lo que te hace venir aquí tan temprano todos los días?

Decía el que parecía ser el cuidador del lugar, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, lo cual no le sorprendió, pues estaba acostumbrado, desde hacia dos semanas que la misma chica esperaba, para que el abriera, y nunca decía mas de dos palabras, muy difícilmente logro obtener el nombre de la niña.

Bien hemos llegado, yo iré a prender las luces

Muchas gracias don Fernando

Decía ella mientas se acercaba a un gran ventanal desde el cual podía observar la parte norte de la ciudad de Tokio, que con el roció de esa mañana resultaba ser una vista admirable de ver pero no le importaba ver la ciudad, solo cerro los ojos y al abrirlos pudo verlo, ahí estaba, igual que como lo había visto desde la ultima ves que ella y sus dos mejores amigas estaban ahí juntas, Céfiro, ... lucia muy bien con su inmenso mar y los prados verdes, de esta forma pudo comprobar que estaba bien, y que todo estaba en orden desde hacia tres semanas que había comenzado a tener ese sueño, que al principio no le tomo importancia, pero al tenerlo todas las noches comenzó a tener una necesidad por comprobar que Céfiro estaba bien, un día, que despertó muy preocupada y por esa necesidad decidió, ir a la torre de Tokio que era la que conectaba los dos mundos y sin saberlo solo con desearlo, lo vio y ahora cada vez que tiene esa pesadilla acude a la torre solo para cerciorarse de que todo este en orden y con tranquilidad se dirijo a la salida con rumbo a su escuela ya sin ninguna preocupación por lo menos ese día

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, un lugar oscuro, como en el sueño de Lucy ...

Muy pronto, ya falta poco, y podré regresar a Céfiro, y será mío junto con su pilar

Hola , desde hace mucho tiempo tenia ganas de escribir algo de MKR o Las Guerreras Mágicas como las conocí aquí en México, uno de mis animes y mangas favoritos, aquí solo les dejo el primer capitulo un poco enredado pero conforme avance la historia ira tomando forma por fa dejen reviews para saber si les va gustando la historia, y claro se aceptan criticas y uno que otro tomatazo

Hasta la próxima

Adiosin

Lunanis


End file.
